wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Miasto pływające/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział X | poprzedni=Rozdział IX | następny=Rozdział XI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: X. Tego samego dnia, o w pół do pierwszej na drzwiach dużego salonu, sternik przylepił obwieszczenie następujące: Szer. 51° 15' P. Dłu. 18° 13' Z. Odl: Fastenet, 323 mil. Co znaczyło, że w południe, byliśmy o 323 mil od latarni w Fastenet, ostatniej jaka się nam pokazała na wybrzeżach Irlandyi, i na 51° 15' szerokości północnéj, a 18° 13' długości na zachód od południa w Greenwich. Był to punkt, w którym się statek znajdował. Kapitan w ten sposób dawał poznać, jego położenie; co dzień pasażerowie czytali o niem w tem samem miejscu. Tak więc radząc się tych obwieszczeń i przenosząc obliczenia na kartę jeograficzną, można było śledzić drogę Great-Eastern'u. Dotąd ten parostatek zrobił tylko 323 mil w przeciągu trzydziestu sześciu godzin. To było niedostatecznem, gdyż mały statek, który się szanuje, nie powinien w dwudziestu czterech godzinach mniéj przepłynąć jak 300 mil. Rozstawszy się z doktorem, spędziłem resztę dnia z Fabijanem. Schroniliśmy się w tył okrętu, co Pitferge nazywał pójściem na przechadzkę w pole. Tam odosobnieni i oparci na wyniosłości okrętu, patrzeliśmy na morze bez granic. Mocne zapachy, dystylowane we mgle fal morskich, wznosiły się aż do nas. Małe tęcze na niebie, spowodowane przez promienie łamane, odbijały się w poprzek piany. Szruba wrzała bałwanami wody na czterdzieści stóp pod naszemi oczami, a kiedy wypływała na wierzch, jej zęby uderzały w fale z większym zamachem, wydobywając zarazem błysk mosiądzu. Morze wydawało się wielkim aglomeratem szmaragdów roztopionych. Grzywiasty ślad okrętu ginął w oka mgnieniu, jednocząc w tej samej drodze mlecznej i wrzenie bałwanów przez szrubę i przez koła wywołane. Ta białość, po któréj biegły rysunki więcéj odznaczające się, przedstawiała się, jak ogromny żagiel rzucony na tło niebieskie. Kiedy mewy, z białemi skrzydłami, które zdobiły festony czarne, wzlatały nad powierzchnią, pióra ich mieniły się i błyszczały, szybkiem odbiciem. Fabijan patrzał na ten cały urok fal, nic nie mówiąc. Co on widział w tych morskich głębin lustrze, które na dawało się do najdziwaczniejszych kaprysów wyobraźni? Czy przesuwał się przed jego oczyma, jaki obraz ulotny który mu przesyłał ostatnie pożegnanie? Czy spostrzegał cień jaki zatopiony w tych wirach wody? Wydał mi się daleko smutniejszy niż zwykle, a nie śmiałem go spytać o przyczynę jego smutku. Po tak długiem naszem rozłączeniu się on to powinien był mnie się zwierzyć, a ja musiałem zwierzeń jego oczekiwać. Opowiedział mi on przeszłość swego życia o tyle tylko, o ile chciał, abym wiedział, mówił o pobycie w garnizonie Indyjskim, polowaniu, o wyprawach hazardownych, lecz o wzruszeniach napełniających jego serce, o przyczynie westchnień, które pierś mu wznosiły, zamilczał. Zaiste, Fabijan nie był z tych, co szukają ulgi w swych cierpieniach, opowiadając je innym; a przez to więcéj jeszcze cierpienia swe wzmagał. Staliśmy więc tak pochyleni nad morzem, a kiedy się odwróciłem spostrzegłem, jak duże koła wznosiły się i zanurzały kolejno pod naciskiem kołysania. Za chwilę Fabijan rzekł: — Ten ślad jest prawdziwie cudowny, pomyśleć by można, że te poruszania fali mają upodobanie w rysowaniu liter! Patrz! litery l, litery e! A może mnie się tylko tak zdaje? Lecz nie! to są rzeczywiście litery! Zawsze te same! Zbytnie podrażniona imaginacyja Fabijana widziała w tem wirze, to co chciała w nim widzieć. Lecz co znaczyć mogły te litery? Co za wspomnienie wywoływały one w sercu Fabijana? Wrócił on znowu do swéj milczącéj kontemplacyi. W reszcie rzekł do mnie porywczo: — Chodź! chodź! ta przepaść mnie ciągnie! — Co tobie jest, Fabijanie? — zapytałem biorąc obie jego ręce, co ci jest mój przyjacielu? — Mam tu — odpowiedział przyciskając pierś, mam tu ból, który mnie zabije! — Ból? — pytam go, ból bez nadziei wyleczenia? — Bez nadziei. I po tych słowach, Fabijan wszedł do sali, a stamtąd do swego pokoiku.